


push and pull

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Reality, Sharing a Bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Phil liked sharing a bed with Dan, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to shove Dan out of their bed and smother him with a pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when I saw [this post](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/post/156350220277/jessyyjones-opalclit-things-about-cuddling) on tumblr (go follow my friend, btw :D) I just _had_ to write a fic about it. I fucking love fics about cuddling and sharing a bed, let me write them all, pls
> 
> also, this doesn't really have a plot, just fyi xD

Phil liked sharing a bed with Dan, he really did. It was nice having someone to cuddle up with when it was cold outside, and Dan was like a furnace most of the time which made the whole thing infinitely better, especially because Phil was prone to feeling cold a lot. 

It was the perfect end to a day, falling asleep in Dan’s arms, his warm, even breath ghosting over Phil’s neck in a comforting way, one of his legs slotted between Phil’s, their hands loosely linked. Even better was waking up like that, sometimes to Dan already drawing sleepy patterns onto Phil’s skin or running his hand gently through Phil’s hair.

However, then there were all the other times where Phil wanted to shove Dan out of their bed and smother him with a pillow. That might seem a little drastic, but really, Phil thought it was justified. 

Because as nice as sleeping next to another person, and specifically Dan, was, Dan didn’t only toss and turn  _ a lot _ , he also had the annoying tendency of sprawling out like a starfish, his arms and legs seemingly  _ everywhere _ , and preferably in places where Phil really didn’t want any part of Dan to be while he was trying to sleep. 

Sometimes, Phil was lucky and Dan was only lying on his arm, causing Phil to shove at him, basically shouting “Mooove, my arm is falling off!” into his ear to prevent having his blood circulation being cut off and therefore losing his arm to the tall noodle on top of it. 

Other times he wasn’t as fortunate, resulting in him not actually getting enough air as Dan was sprawled right on top of his chest, having got too comfortable in a position that was more than adverse for Phil. Dan, of course, always apologised profusely whenever that happened (“oh god, I’m so sorry, are you okay”) but Phil grumbled at him nonetheless. He liked being able to breathe and not die during his sleep, thanks. 

And when Phil wasn’t being crushed by Dan, he was being attacked in other ways and certainly in none that were more comfortable. He mostly ended up muttering “just whack your knee right into my crotch, that’s totally fine,” sarcastically under his breath while simultaneously threatening to never have sex with Dan again should he so much as move towards Phil’s crotch with his knee ever again. He never followed through with that particular threat for some reason, despite Dan not giving up the annoying knee-crotch-habit.

What was kind of similarly bad was that with Dan doing the starfish thing often, he equally as often managed to punch Phil in the face, accidentally of course, and not even particularly hard, but still (“that  _ hurts _ , y’know”). Phil was surprised he hadn’t woken up with a black eye yet.

And waking up with Dan facing him, now that was an entirely different matter. Phil knew that Dan couldn’t help it but some mornings he had especially bad breath and breathing right onto Phil’s face really didn’t help that. He did apologise whenever Phil pointed it out (“you’ve got really bad breath” - he couldn’t help it sometimes, the words just tumbled out of his mouth when he wasn’t fully awake yet to keep them in check), sheepishly so, which in turn made Phil feel bad about saying anything in the first place “it’s okay, really, I’m probably not much better”, “you’re not”.

However, sharing a bed with Dan wasn’t only difficult when they were sleeping - or sometimes not, in Phil’s case, due to the starfish in its natural habitat - but also when they were just both in it, cuddling after sex or just because they could. While that in itself was mostly nice and made Phil feel content, that relaxed atmosphere was often disturbed by Dan’s complaints “I’m hungryyy” or “I have to pee”. It was made worse by the fact that Dan was lazy, excruciatingly so, and would rather complain than get up and actually do something about his problems. And while Phil could get up and bring Dan something to eat - hypothetically - he really wasn’t strong enough to carry Dan to the toilet, and he also simply didn’t want to, even if he were able to. 

Despite all of that, several injuries later and having been close to kicking Dan out of bed about fifty times already, Phil would never actually be able to sleep when Dan wasn’t beside him. It was bad enough being away from him for a few days, their contact being reduced to text messages and phone calls and facetiming, but it was even worse to have a big bed all to himself entirely. There was no one there sprawling all over him, hitting him in uncomfortable places, no one full on breathing onto his face - which was nice once in a while - and while Phil didn’t miss any those things, he missed  _ Dan _ . He missed his body heat, the sleepy kisses shared early in the morning, their bodies fitting together perfectly. So he didn’t complain, at least not overly so, and instead enjoyed the times when they went to bed together and he woke up with Dan still beside him. Because those were the best times, with Dan by his side.


End file.
